


Lazy Day

by Thunderfire69



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [1]
Category: Avengers, Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, IronStrange Week, IronStrange week day one, M/M, Short, idk what to tag this, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: My prompt fill for day one of IronStrange week.Idk what this is just a short thing of our fave boys being soft and gay.





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Lazy Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148050) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)



It was days like this that were Tony’s favourite. Days where they didn’t bother to get out of bed until after midday, days where they didn’t even bother to try and leave the house at all. This particular day, the two of them didn’t end up dragging themselves out of bed until nearly 2pm. They migrated to the couch, both still half-asleep.

 

“Tv?” Tony asked tiredly, and Stephen nodded, pulling Tony closer to him.

 

“FRIDAY, can you open Netflix?”

 

“Sure thing, boss,” the feminine AI voice, and moments later the tv flickered on in front of them, and the Netflix menu popped up.

 

“Rewatch The Umbrella Academy?” Stephen asked knowingly, his voice laced with sleepiness.

 

“You think I’m gonna say no?” Tony replied, but the snarky response was softened by how tired his voice was. “FRIDAY, start The Umbrella Academy.”

 

“You got it,” FRIDAY replied, and after a moment episode one began to play. Tony nestled in closer to Stephen with a soft sigh. The sorcerer leaned over to press a kiss to Tony’s cheek, and man, did he  _ really _ did love days like this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short I swear the rest aren’t this short okay (apart from maybe day 6)


End file.
